I Choose You
by Alice Harkey
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, you gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon Trainer and Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia adjusted well to the lifestyle of Earthland, but the last thing this Dragon-type trainer ever expected was for a Dragon Slayer to capture her. Talk about ironic. Follow the adventures of Lucy and her partner, Latias, throughout Fiore! Fairy Tail x Pokemon crossover. NaLu


**AN/: Hey there! Alice-chan is back! I wanted to write a one-shot to kind of get back into things, but I've been so obsessed with playing Alpha Sapphire that I had to write a crossover! I don't know how far I'll go with story, I guess it'll just depend on what kind of feedback I get. Anyways, I apologize for any grammar errors or anything of the sort. Also, because everyone how knows me knows that I'm a total sucker for romance, this _will _be a NaLu story! Happy reading!**

***OVERALL DISCLAIMER* I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon! All rights to both go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Lucy strolled down the street of Magnolia, heading to a secluded section of the park. Everything was so different here on Earthland, but she was getting used to it. However, there were hardly any Pokemon around, and she felt as though her team was losing its touch. She hadn't told her guildmates about her friends; how could she when there were so many Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail? Being a Dragon-type Pokemon trainer, it just didn't feel right. Making sure she was alone, she pulled out a pokeball, tossing it into the air and calling out her best friend.<p>

"Laaa~!" her Pokemon cooed as it appeared.

"Hey there, Latias!" Lucy smiled as she pet the Dragon Pokemon nuzzling her cheek. She remembered all the grief she'd gotten from other trainers for having a Latias on her team. Being a semi-Legendary Pokemon, it was unusual that she kept her in a pokeball. The truth was, though, Lucy didn't catch Latias. The Dragon Pokemon had just kind of followed her around until she finally decided that the poor girl deserved a good rest. She'd dropped a pretty penny on buying a Luxury Ball for her best friend, but boy was Latias excited to officially have Lucy as a trainer. Lucy was, too. Being a Dragon-type trainer was fun, and she was constantly overjoyed that Latias had chosen to be on her team.

"Laa~ laaaaa~!" Latias circled Lucy, even attempting to pick her up. Lucy laughed softly and gave her a pat on the head. "Laa~?"

"Not right now, Latias." The Dragon Pokemon cooed at her again, sadness and confusion in her eyes. "I'm sorry, girl. I just don't have the energy to play today," Lucy frowned.

"Laaaaa~," Latias sighed. Feeling bad, Lucy quickly summoned Plue.

"Puun!" The little dog shivered and greeted the two. Latias cheered happily as she scooped up the small spirit and tossed him in the air. Plue was always happy to play with Latias, and he often did when Lucy had just done an exceptionally difficult job. Seeing the two play together brought joy to her heart. She really did get to enjoy the best of both worlds. Training Pokemon and practicing magic was something one could only dream of, yet here she was doing it.

As the sun set and a gentle breeze blew through the trees, Lucy wondered if she'd find any new Pokemon in this place, or if there were any Pokemon on Earthland at all. She felt like she had asked herself that question a million times since arriving in Earthland just a few months before. She was seriously itching for a battle. Pokemon usually meant trainers, and trainers meant battles. Sometimes, she strongly considered explaining the concept to her guildmates just so she could lend them some of her Pokemon and get in a battle or two. It wouldn't exactly be fair, though, would it? They had no experience, unlike herself. That was another reason she didn't tell her guild about her many friends that she conveniently carried around in her pockets.

"Laaaa~," Latias yawned. she flew over to Lucy and curled around her, resting her head on Lucy's thigh. The blonde smiled and stroked her friend's head.

"Puunn! Punn punn! Puuuuuunn!" Lucy directed her gaze at a nearby tree where her spirit was. She shook her head and gave Latias "the look". The dragon cocked her head to the side.

"You know what you did," Lucy playfully scolded, standing up and pointing at the tree. Plue was at eye level with Lucy, er, sort of. His sharp, carrot nose was wedged into the bark of the tree and he comically flailed his arms and legs. Lucy shook her head and chuckled softly. Wrapping her hands around his midsection, she gave the little dog a tug and easily pried his nose from the tree. Plue continued to flail for a moment before realizing that he was free. His eyes shined in adoration and happiness.

"Laa~!" Lucy shook her head at the two again, smiling widely. If she had to shake her head any more that day, she might get whiplash. Plue jumped from her hold and onto Latias' back. Those two did the craziest things, sometimes. Even if it seemed mean, neither of them took it seriously. Latias would impale a tree with Plue's nose, Plue would somehow get Latias stuck in the branches of a tree, and Lucy would always free them from those darn trees. Seriously, it was always a tree. Leave it to those two to find the only tree in a desert canyon, and then get stuck in it.

"It's getting late, you guys. Time to go home." Plue nodded and disappeared back to the spirit world.

"Laa," Latias frowned, nudging Lucy's side. The Dragon trainer gently held Latias' head in her hands.

"I'm gonna have a really long day tomorrow, girl. You know that." She wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck. "If I can manage to keep Natsu out tonight, I'll let you out in the apartment, okay?"

"Laa~!" Happy with her trainer's words, she allowed Lucy to return her to her pokeball. Tomorrow really was going to be one hell of a day. The team had just gotten back from a job, but Natsu wanted to go on another job tomorrow with just he, Lucy, and Happy. She could already feel her legs crying. Yeah, her leg muscles cried. But, with a new day, new place, and new possibilities, Lucy always found herself excited to go on another job. Maybe she'd finally meet another trainer?

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE: There ya have it. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. XD If this story does really well I might also post it as an actual crossover. Let me know what you thought of it! <strong>

**Also, for those of you who have a 3DS and Pokemon X/Y or OR/AS, PM me with your friend code and I'll give you mine! :D I'm trading legendaries! **

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
